


Small disaster

by Kingkandick



Series: ___XReader [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, LITERALLY, Lemon, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly Fluff, NSFW, Reader is a werewolf, Slow Build, Slow build Junkrat/Reader, That's it, Werewolf!reader, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingkandick/pseuds/Kingkandick
Summary: I had this in the back of my head for like over a month now... Just had to get it out before I forgot it again. Also sorry that it's so short... I just couldn't find inspiration for the beginning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in the back of my head for like over a month now... Just had to get it out before I forgot it again. Also sorry that it's so short... I just couldn't find inspiration for the beginning.

A growl emitted from your throat as you were backed into a corner, baring your fangs you knew it was you or them. 

Honestly you'd much rather it be the latter. 

"Easy boy, easy-" The man reached his right hand out and came too close for comfort as you snapped your maw on it and effectively ripped off the appendage. Blood dripping from the end and from the spot where the appendage was previously connected to the male.

The limb lay dangling from your mouth as yet another growl came from you, your tail sitting in a alpha position, unafraid you weren't going to let these fucko's kill you- or even have the idea to do it.  
An ear piercing scream sounded out and a much bigger- meatier man came and as you attempted at him as well- he grabbed you by the back of your scruff, causing you to flail wildly. 

Grabbing onto whatever was closest as the bigger man brought you up to meet his gaze, your maw just so happened to grab onto the lanky's leg. Another scream resonated from the smaller man and he began hitting you in the head with his arm. You let go from pain and growled once more as you grabbed onto the larger man, growling as if saying "back off, jerk-wads!"

"I like 'im."

"Roadie! He took off my fuckin' arm!"

"We're keepin 'im. He's got a fire in 'im."

The larger man threw you off of him, and you landed on all fours- sitting down after from exhaustion. As the larger man approached your panting form, you quickly noticed that blood had been dripping down from your jaw and onto the ground below. He slowed his approach and bent down so he sat on his knees. As you focused more on him and less on the lanky one he seemed to keep around for entertainment, you noticed he had slow labored breathing, he reached out with his hand, stopping his movement and backing off a bit when you gave even the slightest of growls.

"It's like you're tamin' 'im, Roadie." The lanky one commented as the "Roadie" managed to pat your head without being bitten and torn to shreds. No doubt you could absolutely 100% take a guy his size. You've done it before and you'd  _gladly_ do it again.

His hand moved around and under your head scratching at your ear and under your chin, which got your leg thumping. You absolutely liked the bigger one rather than the shorter lankier one.

"Now can we go so I can fix up me own arm?" The lanky one interjected once you had fallen under Roadie's spell. A slight nod as the larger man got up and began walking away from you. You only followed from far behind the two, not really wanting to be noticed, but these two were really the only two who had ever shown you any sort of kindness. Everyone else just shoved you away and kicked at you all the while calling you a "dirty mutt". 

You stopped and your ears perked just short of a abandoned warehouse, sniffing the air you smelled other dogs and officers. The police? What could they need with this part of town. 

Roadie stopped and listened just as you did, only catching a glimpse of you before hearing sirens go off. He responded by picking up the smaller one and running away as fast as his large body would take him. You noticed and quickly followed soon after, running after them as the door to their "lair" quickly closed shut. 


	2. Chapter 2

You sat infront of the door and panted, you weren't the best at running and had only been travelling for a few years, not running of course- but you had traveled quite a ways. You laid down in front of the door and watched with heavy half-lidded eyes as The lanky man was carried into a far off room. 

In the night, when that came- you noticed that the warehouse was as quiet as a graveyard. Your ears perked and you decided now would be a great time to explore a bit. The pitter-patter of four paws turned to the slow pace of two feet. Your length hung freely between your legs and your shaggy (color) hair fell over your forehead to give off a slightly mysterious look. Your tail remained as you felt the balance helped greatly from the sudden balance change.

The door you slept in front of for the rest of the day, carried you into the living room which was adorned from top to bottom in what you could only assume were these plush looking octopus vegetable things. Picking one up to examine further only confirmed your suspicion. Walking around more you found that there were a large array of rooms ranging from the left and the right. You quickly peered into each room finding different things that would  _of course_ be in a warehouse owned by two criminals.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you came across the lanky man, late at night working on a prosthetic arm for himself with the one arm you did leave him. 

When you cleared your throat he froze. And when you began to speak- he raised a knife in your direction. 

You growled once again and grabbed his good arm, and with that same snarl on your face smiled menacingly, raising the arm to your mouth he quickly screamed once more and yelled out for Roadie.

The large man came in to see what was going to happen and sighed then walked over to you and caused you to pause, before growling at him as well. 

"Bad dog." He interjected and before you could protest, gave you a small tap on the back of your head. You, of course cowered and let go of the man's arm- who was more confused than you think he's ever been in his entire life.

"WHO TH' FUCK ARE YOU?" He hollered, pointing an accusing finger in your face. 

"The dog." Roadhog replied, gently grabbing your tail for proof.

"There's no fuckin' way. I-I mean, there's no fuckin' way that's our-your dog." 

You sighed and became slightly shorter, fixing to your new form you walked up to Roadie and wagged your tail as he pat your head once again.

"See?" The larger man responded to the other's look of shock.

Over the next few months you had learned to respect and even like the junker's. Junkrat, the lanky one who's arm you'd bitten off- had replaced his arm with a metallic one and since the bite on his leg, that you caused got infected, Roadhog; the meatier one, had to chop it off. Albeit he was screaming and begging Roadhog not to, the sounds of his crying and screaming that he was fine was rather annoying and loud.  However when he replaced it with a peg leg it was honestly the last thing you thought he would do. 

You, at least thought he would replace it with a normal foot like many people did when they lost a limb, however this Rat always knew how to keep you surprised and you enjoyed his company for that. He wasn't just entertainment though, he did have his moments. 

Hell you'd even be lying to yourself if you said that you didn't feel something for the reckless idiot. He was adventurous, bold, brave and reckless, but at least he was passionate about something. You knew he enjoyed the looks of terror that other's would get when they saw him with a wolf. Although, you honestly had to explain that one to him. You are not a dog, you're a wolf. Roadhog just accepted it with a shrug and Junkrat- Well he... He's a bit harder to convince.

However you two did have lots of fun together, and as much as you hated the explosions because of your "super-human" hearing- however you loved that he was passionate.

And what with Junkrat being Junkrat, knew how to take full advantage of this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I don't even know if it's in character for the two of them. Nor do I know what's going on in this story... I just wanted to get this out of my system, and two chapters later I'm so very confused and wanting to stop, but my hands are shaking like "if you don't do this we'll fall off". so... lmao


	3. Chapter 3

From the small cage they bought you, you could see them talking. Their shadows dancing on the wall in correspondent to their movements against the light in their room. You could hear them if that's what you so chose. However you didn't, and instead chose to ignore and then ask questions later. 

Your love and adoration for the two never faltered since the day the hog allowed you to reside within his home. The Hog was the easiest to impress, he believed you were the last of your kind, often insisting that you go out and bring a lady friend back- since it would be a service to your race. However since the rat was a bit harder to impress you had tried significantly harder to please him, and it showed.

Hence you had come to like and love the Rat and had come to feel the need to... Please him at a moments notice. It was incredibly hard for you to get anything done with things like your length in the way, so without much further thought, you closed the canopy around your cage and shifted from four legs to two. Luckily the cage was big enough to support a fully grown man such as yourself, the problem however- lied with your tail. 

You grabbed hold of your length and began to stroke it and clasped your other hand over your mouth, muffling any noise that would have definitely been heard. You moved your hand faster and had even let go at one point to start prodding at your entrance. Your ear twitched and you noticed they'd stopped talking in favor of listening to the strange sound coming from their pet's cage or so you'd assumed. 

As the thought of being caught and shamed by your masters fogged up your mind, you realized your hand moving faster and rougher, imagining it to be the previously mentioned rat having a go at your form. You imagined letting go and continuing to feel that joyous pleasure from him and him alone, you imagined him bending you over and taking you like the slut you were, him calling you dirty names and occasionally spanking you. 

And then you imagined him reaching around your form to hurry up your orgasm. You had nearly had it with it and the thought of all those things _certainly_ didn't help either. As you neared your end, you mewled his name, a small "Junkrat~" found it's way past your lips. However it seemed as though he had heard it, as a "yea?" followed soon after it.

You came down from your high, quickly hearing a rustling and then being near-blinded by the sudden light from the cover of your canopy removed. A weak smile coming to your features as you saw none other than the rat. His eyes drank in your form hungrily as he simply sighed and picked you up, not bothering to cover up your form or nothing from Roadhog's gaze. He led you to the room that was his and his alone and your ears flattened, was he going to punish you?

Honestly at this point it was what you were hoping for. Some sort of spanking or  _any_ thing. Junkrat plopped you down before him on his bed, and before you could protest he began to mess with his pants, attempting to get them off before growling and kissing you hard. 

As you bit your lip he moved his hands up and down your body, gliding them to feel at your most sensitive parts. His lips detached from yours and his teeth reattached at the base of your neck. One of his hands that were previously wandering your body moved to grip at your nipple, pinching and pulling slightly as his other went to your length, which had become hard once again under the gaze and touch of your master. Long groans left you as he began to jerk your length, not even bothering to go slow and take his time. 

You could feel his smirk against your skin, he began going rougher and faster, grinding himself against your entrance to get himself more into it. Your breaths turned ragged and harsh as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer with your legs. A sharp breath pulled through your lips as he bit down on your neck as he squeezed the fleshy hand that was around your head, not bothering to slow his movements.

"J-Junkrat I'm gonna c-" 

"Oi, we ain't dun yet." He smiled, letting go before he got up on his knees and, just in front of your face let rest his throbbing member. You kissed him through the cloth and looked up at him from your spot under him on the bed. 

"Fuck darl, feel like helpin me out?" Was all he had to say before you used your teeth to pull down his zipper, which revealed him. He wasn't wearing any underwear. He must've been doing this himself when you were touching yourself.

His member stood proudly before you, and his omnic hand was caressing your face, feeling at your lips and tilting your head towards his length. A part of you hoped that he was going to force your mouth down on it, but loved that he was respecting your actions and decisions enough to not do anything too out of line. Besides, you were the cause of his arm and leg. The very least you could do is take him in your mouth and feel him on your tongue. Right?

"I-" No. You wanted to say no. This probably wasn't right, you  _should_ repay him back with a bit of pleasure as well, but there wasn't anything that was stopping you from not doing this. When you began to move away from him, a scowl and a glare were sent your way. You gasped as he forced you down and moved himself, prodded himself at your lips.  _Sure_ this is what you had hoped he would be doing, but not like this. Not without your okay to do so.

A smirk graced his lips as he pushed himself past your lips, pushing himself all the way down your throat. You couldn't breathe, his arms were pinning yours above your head. Without a warning, he began moving in and out roughly, calling you by name and even spilling out what he had wanted to do to you from day one. 

Your lips curled up in a snarl and you allowed your teeth to sink closed, just enough so he would get the message. However to your dismay he began ramming himself in and out, he loved being rough, loved the feeling of your teeth against him as he grazed against your sharp white canines.

Biting down harder this time you noticed he stopped, he froze and you took this time to inch ever closer to the edge of your teeth, warning him by making your lips shiver. He hissed and glared down at you. 

"What the fuck are you doin? Thought you liked me darl?" He managed out through ragged breaths. He was close and you stopped him. He was so close to cumming and you told him no. A smirk painted your lips.

"I'll show you how much I like you, just wait." you admitted as you got out from under him and pushed your hands against his chest, forcing him to lie on his back. 


End file.
